What do you do when the one you love doesn't know
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Sora forgets everything and everyone including Kairi. So what do Riku and Kairi do when the heartless attack and Sora doesn't even know what a keyblade is? SoraKairi
1. Sora forgets it all

**Sora's Pov** CHAPTER 1

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun was low in the sky and the clouds were puffy and white.  
Riku and I were having a training session. We usually train once a day at least, sometimes I train all day. It depends I suppose.

Sometimes when im in the mood I practice alone underneath the tree's it always seems to calm me down. When I get upset a lot of the time I will train instead of becoming angry. But today I was just training with Riku like we always do.  
"Riku, your going down" I laughed "No, way Sora!!" Riku chuckled back.  
He hit me then I hit him it went back and forth as usual.  
Kairi was my number one fan. Without her it wouldn't be as much fun.

She always seemed to know when to encourage me. And she knew when to stop talking too. It was like we shared a mind. She sat up on the old oak tree. Her hair swaying in the wind.  
"Go Sora" she yelled "get um!"  
"Hey!" Riku exclaimed.

Kairi never cheers for him. I mean why would she? She's my girlfriend. All mine.  
We all laughed and kept training. It went on for an hour or so until we decided we were hungry.  
We chose to take a break. Kairi made us a picnic with sandwiches, water, cookies, apples, and corn dogs. It was delicious. Kairi cooks for us all the time.  
"hey Riku, how bout the winner gets another cookie, there's one left!"

"Ok Sora, I would love another one" Riku commented. He loved to tease me like that even though I hated it. "Yeah right" I smirked.  
We finished up training two hours later. And I so won! "I got an extra cookie!" I bragged

"so" Riku said with a huff. He hates to lose no matter how small the prize.  
"Kairi, hand it over!" I giggled. "Only if you can catch me" she laughed.

"Hey no fair I won!" I yelped. "oh well" she joked.  
As always she ran and I caught up to her. "Give it here Kairi!" I yelled

"nope!" she yelled back. She swung her head around and shot me a smile then kept running.  
I Grabbed her arm and tugged. She fell back onto me causing me to fall to the ground she ended up on top of me  
"Please" I smiled. Using the biggest smile I'd ever produced. "Ok" she rolled her eyes sarcastically "open up." I opened and she feed it to me. Ever seince we became a couple we did things like that. Riku thought it was stupid. But I thought it was fun.

She always made me laugh.  
"good boy" she smiled and patted my head as a chewed the soft warm cookie. "Mm" I replied. I licked my lips and she giggled. She always called me her good boy when she joked like that.

She hopped of me and helped me up. She heaved me off the hot sand and I brushed her off. "Thanks" she replied with a small smile, then she brushed me off. I put my arm around her waist and we headed back to Riku.  
Sometimes I think Riku feels left out of our games. He was sitting on the beach by himself. He appeared to be in deep thought but I took the chance of talking to him anyway.  
"hey!" he said "oh, hey sorry, if she had just given it to me"  
I smiled and looked at Kairi, she knew I loved when she made me chase her for things. It made her seem really playful just like she is. She only does it around me though.

She's never done that to anyone else. In a way its our special game. I like it a lot.  
"Hey, lets go out on the boat" Riku suggested. I looked at Kairi and she nodded.  
"Kay" I replied.  
We unhitched the boat from the wooden dock and I pushed us off. That's always my job.  
Riku bent down and held his hand out for me to grab onto. Once I got on the boat too, Riku wiped his hands on his jeans and took his place as captain.  
"Ok mates all hands on deck" Riku demanded. "Riku, I am all hands on deck" I answered throwing my hands in the air jokingly.  
"Oh yeah" he blushed. Even he knew he got to caught up being captain sometimes.

I went to sit by Kairi but her mind wasn't on the ship it was far off in a different place. Its hard to tell what she's thinking sometimes but I try. "Kairi?" I sat down next to her.

Our legs touched. Hers were soft and delicate. It made me think of heaven.  
I took her hand but she didn't answer. She looked over at me with a small smile.

I smiled back.  
She rested her head on my shoulder. "Ok?" she asked me not moving head but staring at me with her eyes. "Defiantly!" I replied. I wanted nothing less than for her to stay like that. It was late afternoon, not quite sunset by the time we reached the middle of the lake.

And Riku was still caught up in being captain pretending to order people around.  
She closed her eyes and sighed. It was nice. It was beautiful out and I was with the two people that meant the most to me  
. "WOAH" Riku yelled a huge wave was about to hit us.

"Take cover hurry!"Riku shouted. He ducked down and covered his head with his arms.

Kairi shrieked and tightened her grip on me I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what was happening but I needed her within my reach. She was holding on to the side... I wasn't. When the wave first hit I new it was gonna be bad. ****

Kairi's Pov

Sora wrapped his arms around me but when the wave hit our boat he flew off. I tried to go after him but Riku grabbed me "SORA" I screamed I reached my arm out to try and help him but it was to late. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

**Sora's Pov**

I fell hard into the water all I knew was it was deeper than I could swim and I was scared. I didn't really know what happened to Riku and Kairi. I wasn't sure if they were still on the boat or even if another wave had hit. I couldn't survey the damage to the boat because I couldn't see it. And most importantly I couldn't breath any longer. I was drowning and I knew it. The last thing I saw was Kairi reach out to grab my hand as I fell in. Then I went blank I know I must have lost conciseness at one point.


	2. Don't you remeber Sora?

**Kairi's Pov** CHAPTER 2

"NOO!! Riku let me go get him"  
I struggled with Riku but he wouldn't let go. "Stop it Riku , help" I yelled Riku wasn't loosening up on his grip at all.

"Kairi stop let me go in after him, you'll fall in too" he explained  
I stopped struggling and Riku dove into the cool water. I was shaking with fear I couldn't wait to see Sora and be sure he and Riku were ok. I felt completely useless, I couldn't go in and I couldn't help. What was I supposed to do? My boyfriend and my best friend were either fine or facing a watery grave very soon and I didn't know which.  
What seemed like hours later they emerged on the surface. Riku was caring Sora but, he didn't look alive to me.  
Riku handed Sora to me and I pulled him up. It was difficult since he weighs more than me and im not extremely strong at all.

"Riku he's dead" I screamed

"No he's not he's unconscious."Riku replied gagging up water. He was on his knees panting like a tired dog. But at that point I knew he was ok, only exhausted, so I focused it all on Sora. "oh, good" I replied. Relived. "wait , No!!" I hadn't quite understood, I had thought he said he was ok.  
I shook him trying my hardest to wake him up. I slapped him and beat him as hard as I could, I was crying while doing it but I wanted him to wake up. He did wake up after a few minutes. But as soon as he woke up he screamed and jumped up.  
"Sora you're ok" I rejoiced. Standing up

"get off me, who are you people where am I , and who am I?"  
this was not good. "Kairi, he's lost his memory!" Riku groaned.  
"I did?" Sora asked  
"yes" I replied. "You don't remember, that's Riku your best friend" I said pointing to Riku "and I'm Kairi your girlfriend"  
"nope doesn't ring a bell" he said looking around the boat.  
"you, you don't remember me" I shuddered.  
"no" he insisted.  
"its ok Kairi he lost his memory its not his fault." Riku tried to comfort me. But it didn't help  
"but what if he doesn't ever remember me."  
Sora overheard us and looked up.  
"so I'm dating you but I don't remember you"  
Sora's tone was confused.  
"yeah, you just lost your memory after the boat got hit with a wave you fell off."  
"Riku we have to get his memory back!" I pleaded. Spinning around to face Riku again.  
"Yeah, I know" Riku replied with his head down.  
"We have to try and make him remember us and everything that has happened but how?" Riku asked  
" what if we splash water on him like as a simulation of when he fell?" I suggested.  
We splashed water but all that did was make him wet. We attempted to tell him things hopping he would snap out of it but no such luck. So I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him.  
He didn't hug me back he moved his arms away but I didn't care I wanted him to remember me and I thought this might help.  
When I pulled back I looked at him as passionately as I could he appeared to be really confused. "anything" I asked "what do you mean?" he questioned.  
"I mean did you feel anything, did It help you remember me at all?"  
"no" he replied  
I wanted so bad for him to know me again. I need him so much and he didn't even know my name.

For the next few weeks I did whatever I could to help him remember things again.

I took him to his favorite concerts, and I made him all his favorite foods. We even watched movies together like we always had.

But it felt different, he didn't hug me during the sad parts or hold me during the scary parts, he just sat there. It felt like cuddling with a stranger because other than his face that's basically what he was.

Riku took him to games, and showed him all sorts of things he used to know.

We brought out pictures and explained them to him. And gradually he learned again. He began to remember events and objects, until eventually he remembered everything except for anything having to do with Riku or I  
By now he knew our names and that was it. It was difficult for me to have to deal with but I did pretty well for a while. Each night I would call Namine and tell her of what Sora remembered that day. She never thought it was dull, she listened every night. Sometimes I texted Cloud.

Riku talked to Roxas a lot. Roxas tried to help Sora, since he was his other but he rarely helped much. When he did we were grateful for having Roxas there.  
But sadly I could only take so much of this for so long. One day I just lost it. I ran down to the beach after trying to explain to Sora that he risked his life for me and how he defeated Ansem.  
But he didn't remember any of it. I sat on the hot sand by myself for hours until about 6 that night.  
Sora came down to the beach and sat down.  
"Hey Kairi" he said as he lye down. I didn't even look up, I knew he was there but I was to busy crying.  
I just sobbed even harder. "what's wrong Kairi?" he asked he jerked up as stared at me.  
I finally looked up at him his face was as detailed and wonderful as ever, and his smile was warm and kind. It only made me sob more. I wished Namine was there to draw his amazing features.  
"I can't take it anymore!" I wept. "can't take what?" his voice was soft and concerned, he tilted his head slightly  
I faced him and stared straight into his eyes.  
"you don't remember how much I love you and how much you love me!"  
our eyes were locked together. After a few seconds I unlocked them and looked away glancing at the ocean.  
My arms were wrapped around my knees.  
"We went through so much together, but you don't even know it." I continued without looking away from the shimmering ocean waves.  
"I want you to remember all the things we've done, and you can't, I , I just love you so much but you don't know it."  
He looked upset "I'm sorry." He mourned.  
"I wish I remembered" he said.  
"well you don't."  
I turned away. I was hurt I couldn't help it I didn't mean to sound angry but I was.  
"KAIRI HELP" Riku roared.  
I turned, got up and ran towards the house. Sora followed.  
When we got to the house Riku was surrounded by Heartless and Nobodies.

"Kairi help, there's to many!" "I can't I don't fight SORA Sora does Riku!"  
I screamed back to him "Sora, help him" I yelled to Sora.  
He looked at me with a blank look. "Riku" I shuddered "We never explained about the keyblade!"  
Riku howled in pain as the Heartless and Nobodies attacked him. He couldn't hold them off very long.  
Sora stood there stunned. I ran toward Riku trying to help but they grabbed hold of me.  
I tried to cried out for help, but it was no use we were the only ones on the islands.  
For a moment I forgot Sora lost his memory and I yelled to him "SORA, please help me"  
our eyes met again but this time it was different, he seemed to know how I felt.  
They took Riku and started to drag us off when Sora pulled out his Keyblade. A smile crept across his face. ****

Sora's Pov

I remembered as soon as Kairi was in trouble I remembered it all. I knew who they were and I remembered how much I loved her. It all came back to me. Lucky for them I also remember how to fight.

**Kairi's Pov**

He yelled my name "KAIRI!" he thrust his keyblade forward destroying a few of heartless. He used aerial jump, Quick doge, and everything else.

It wouldn't seem to much like a hard battle but he was alone fighting, outnumbered by at least a few thousand.  
The fight continued for an hour but once they were all destroyed he released Riku and I.  
The moment he released me his keyblade dropped onto the grass. His arms wrapped around mine and I knew he was back.  
I cried , I couldn't help it. I loved him and he knew it again.

He slowly released his grip "I remember Kairi, I remember again!" His eyes were glowing and his face was bright. Oh how I wanted Namine there to draw it.


End file.
